


Innuendoes are a Tea-Boy's Best Friend

by IantojJackh



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh





	Innuendoes are a Tea-Boy's Best Friend

**Title** : Innuendoes  are a Tea-Boy's Best Friend   
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[ **iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary** : Jack held up the strange note, looking at his lover like something had finally snapped inside him.  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Characters** : Jack/Ianto  
 **Warning** :  since several people have said so, I wouldn't recommend eating or drinking anything while reading this aka this fic might be a choking hazard  
 **Notes** : Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) 3 sentence fic day. prompt : Miss Otis regrets she's unable to lunch today

 

 

  
 ** _Innuendoes  are a Tea-Boy's Best Friend_**  

"Ianto, what the hell does this mean?" Jack held up the strange note, looking at his lover like something had finally snapped inside him.

"Like the note says: Miss Otis regrets she's unable to lunch today; I'm terribly busy today and we won't have time for our _usual_ lunch activities," the smirking Welshman turned on his heel and left Jack's office.

"Why the hell did you name your penis Miss Otis?" Jack yelled just loud enough for the rest of the Hub inhabitants to hear which earned the captain a steely glare and Jack knew it would be a long time before Miss Otis visited again.

**The End. Onto the next mini-fic[Leap of Faith](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/48167.html)**  
  



End file.
